


Knights Don't Last Forever

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, I Know This Night Won't Last Forever (Song), Inebriated McCoy, M/M, Pining McCoy, Pining Spock, Protective Spock, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, puns, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A half-drunken McCoy makes puns out of a popular song and finds courage in the bottom of a bottle.





	Knights Don't Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the great "I Know This Night Won't Last Forever" by Sawyer Brown for the title and some of the text of this fic.

"I know my knight won’t last forever, 

"I know my heart’s gonna hurt sometime.

"I need some guy in shining armor,

"To love this flesh of mine sublime."

Some psychiatrist would relish McCoy's drunken song and mood!

“Enough singing and bourbon, Doctor.”

“How do you know anything, you green-blooded freak?!” 

“Pardon?”

“Get lost! You don't even know when someone likes you.”

“You have had enough.”

“Funny, I don’t remember getting any.”

“I am taking you with me now.”

“Well, it's about time!”

"You misunderstand--"

"I'll be your fair maiden!" McCoy offered.

Spock smiled. "I believe I would like that arrangement."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.  
> I own nothing of Sawyer Brown or of their song "I Know This Night Won't Last Forever."


End file.
